


Avengers Oneshots Collection

by Lolunic0rn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hawkeye Friendly, Hurt/Comfort, I love them all, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No beta we die like everyone in infinity war, Oh I Love Domestic Avengers, Other, Requests, Send me requests, Team Cap friendly, Team Iron Man friendly, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no non-canonical major character death, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolunic0rn/pseuds/Lolunic0rn
Summary: It’s... an Avengers one shots collection... for oneshots of the Avengers...Leave me requests so that I have things to write about.
Relationships: Anyone/Anyone really
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro/Requests

Ah, great, my second ever work and it’s another collection of one shots. At the same time as I’m doing the other one for a different fandom. Great.

Really though, I swear I’m decent with actual writing ;)

Go ahead and leave your requests in comments on this chapter. I’ve tagged everyone I could think of, but even if someone isn’t tagged you can go ahead and request them, it just might take longer I guess. Feel free to request whatever you want (Ships, not ships, friendship, family, fluff, angst, child appropriate or otherwise, less than savory, whatever) and I’ll either do it or I won’t, but I probably will. I’ll probably do some chapters of requests and some of whatever I want, since sometimes I just want to imagine a certain type of storyline and either nobody has written it yet or I’ve already read all of it, so I’ll just do it myself. I don’t like writing things with a horribly unhappy ending, but that’s my only thing. I plan on updating pretty frequently but also a bit sporadically. Like, at 2 AM, when I totally get all my best writing done.

That’s the long way to say: Leave your requests here. I’ll update as much as I can. Request whatever you want.


	2. Ironstrange Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. It’s angst. No happy ending- might add a part 2 later if people want a happy ending on this though, let me know. 
> 
> They’re having relationship issues, and it’s rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologetic Stark and hurt and conflicted Strange.

“I’m sorry”

Tony repeats the same phrase he has just said so many times that he doesn’t actually remember. The conversation is blurring together, and the threatening tears that come back after every time he wipes his eyes clear don’t help at all. His boyfriend doesn’t even look back at him.

“The great Tony Stark. What a hero.”  
“Babe, I-“  
“I don’t want your excuses.”

Strange’s even and forceful tone make Tony flinch. Though he appears to have been looking forward, Strange still seems to have noticed. He unclenches his fist as much as he can- he doesn’t want to sound angry, that’ll just set off the PTSD. 

“Tony, I know you never meant to hurt me, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t actually hurt me. You betrayed my trust.”  
“It was just one night, I was drunk, it didn’t mean anything, I still love you, only you, nobody else-“  
“Then WHY-“  
Strange pauses, takes a deep breath, and continues more evenly,  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t have made love to someone else.”

Stephen wants to cry. He wants to grab Tony and shake him until the answers fall out. He wants to fall on his knees, begging for love, begging for his boyfriends attention. He wants to ask why, why Tony had to have someone else, why he wasn’t good enough for the man. He wants to slap himself for being stupid enough to date an arrogant asshole, a well known playboy. He also wants to lunge for Tony and forgive him, hold him tightly in his arms, never letting go. Instead, he closes his eyes and breathes. 

“Are you gonna break up with me?” Tony asks.

Silence.

“Cause I’d understand if you did,” he rambles, “I would too- actually no I wouldn’t, not with you- I deserve it, I should’ve been better, I’ll try to be better, I... I can...”  
Hearing Stephen’s heavy sigh, he slows to a stop. The silence is back.

“I wish I could take it back.”  
“Well, you can’t.”  
“I know.”  
“I need time. I have to think about this, maybe meditate, let myself put it into perspective.”  
“Whatever you need, babe. Anything.”

Tony runs his hand through his own hair nervously, finally allowing the tears to run down his cheeks and hit the ground.

“I’m sorry.”

Stephen moves for the first time in a long while, looking back over his shoulder and making eye contact with the smaller man. They both look destroyed.

“Sorry isn’t good enough.”

Suddenly, Tony is outside the doors. He rattles the handle instinctively. They’re locked.

He takes a deep breath in, and exhales, biting back another quiet apology. There’s nobody there to hear it.

No, he won’t be sleeping tonight.


	3. The Kid that Cared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Loki friendship as requested by Antebelium. This isn’t my best writing, it’s a bit wordy and annoying, but I loved the idea! I’m gonna write more of this friendship in the future. I’m also going to write more Friday Family Nights in the future, because goddam I love that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Loki being grumpy and then having his heart warmed by Peter.

“Come now, Brother! Our friends await!”  
“YOUR friends- and I’m busy!”

Thor is shouting at Loki from outside the door of his bedroom. Loki isn’t really busy, I’m fact he’s quite bored, but he would rather read this book- whatever it is- for the fourth time over than go to another of Stark’s supposed “Friday Family Nights.” The last time, after dinner. they had a Mario Kart tournament, and nobody told him how to play; he had to stay there the whole time even though he lost in the first round. 

“OUR friends! And they’ve even brought a guest this time- some child that Stark knows. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

No, Loki thinks. No, in fact, that doesn’t sound fun at all.

Receiving no response, Thor asks JARVIS unlock the door. Loki groans aloud. Most people in the tower, whether they share a floor with someone or not, can lock their bedroom doors to anyone- Loki is a ‘special case,’ so he doesn’t get as many permissions as the others. He knows he got a lucky deal, being allowed to stay here at all, but he’ll never admit it out loud. Thor enters the room with a stupid grin. 

“I don’t want to go. This is stupid.”  
“Would you like to walk, Brother, or would you like me to carry you?”  
Loki groans very loudly and dramatically in exasperation, slamming his book closed and throwing it down on the bed like a petulant teenager before following his brother out of his room, through the entry of their floor, and into the elevator.

“Aren’t you going to ask what we’re doing tonight?”  
“No.”  
“It’s going to be fun! We’re-“  
“I don’t care.”

The elevator dings and opens to the common floor, crowded with the tower’s residents. Natasha and Clint are sitting on the couch (on the back with their legs dangling, not on the seats) laughing together. Stark has his hand protectively on the shoulder of some mysterious child, no more than 15 or 16. Coulson is standing inconspicuously in a tactical position, sipping a drink and making mental notes of where everyone is. A few are in a haphazard line to get low quality pizza from one of the boxes on the kitchen island, all of which are stuck behind Rogers, who can’t seem to decide what type of pizza-shaped cardboard he wants. Thor immediately joins the crowd, shouting to match the volume of the room and dragging Loki along with him, who is still scowling. He hates socializing. 

Peter is pretty sure that Tony is still talking about something, but he gets distracted by the new addition to the room. The man is the only person who seems horribly unhappy to be here, dressed in pajamas with his hair in his face, almost covering his scowl. Thor is dragging him around, nearly tossing him into walls and furniture, completely oblivious. Peter’s head cocks to the side.

“Hey, kid, are you even listening to me?”  
Peters head snaps back to Tony.  
“Sorry, got distracted- who’s that guy?”  
Tony looks where he’s pointing.  
“That? Oh geez, that’s Loki.”  
“The one that tried to take over the world?!?!”  
“Yea, that’s the one- Thor cares about him, so he’s allowed to stay here as long as he behaves. He’s actually doing pretty well so far, but he’s only been around for a couple months. I expected him to be a bit more murdery, honestly.”  
“He doesn’t seem excited for family night...”  
“He’s just grumpy. Thor thinks it’s good for him to socialize. Don’t worry about him, kid.”  
Tony squeezes Peter’s shoulder protectively. Peter smiles at how well the man knows him.  
“Thanks, Mister Stark. Do you think he’ll warm up to it?”  
“Probably not.”  
He pats Peter’s shoulder and walks away. Peter stays at the edge of the room, watching the miserable god try to navigate the room without getting a concussion.

Loki finally escapes his brother’s grasp and slithers away to the kitchen. Most Midgardian food is terrible, especially the boxed pizza that they all seem to like so much, but he’s typically able to find something edible. He feels himself being watched, but doesn’t care enough to act on it. It’s rare in this place that he isn’t being watched. 

He decides to claim a bag of chips as his own just as Stark calls everyone into the massive main room. He stands in the back, out of the way, and listens to Stark explain tonight’s game.

“Alright. Today we’re going to play a game that most of us have played, but we haven’t played on a family night before: Among Us!”

A couple of people cheer. Loki rolls his eyes- he’s heard the title before, and he’s pretty sure quite a few of these people have played it together before, but he has no idea how it works. He suddenly wishes he was still in bed, reading silently.

“I know a couple of you have never played it, but most of us have, so I’ll summarize and you’ll figure it out- if you’re a crewmate, do tasks and try not to die. If you’re an imposter, pretend to do tasks and try to kill people. That’s pretty much all there is!”  
That didn’t help at all, Loki decides.  
“Remember- no talking except during meetings.”  
He isn’t even sure what that means. 

The first game starts and Loki is frustrated the entire time, not knowing what the places are or how to find his tasks or what a vent is. He starts to pick up on certain rules and themes as he goes, and just as he thinks he’s figured out how to play-

Loki bites back a curse. How is he supposed to be an imposter if he doesn’t even know how to play as a crewmate? 

He looks at the username of the other imposter, and he can’t remember perfectly, but he’s pretty sure it’s the child (whose name he has discovered to be Peter) He sneaks a glance at the boy. Peter notices, smiling, and winks subtly. Ah, perfect, nobody well suspect a thing. 

Loki ends up isolated with someone else. With nobody around, he presses kill (assuming and hoping that this button kills the person) and walks away. This game is stupid.

Very quickly, the body is found and a meeting is called. Loki tries not to roll his eyes as Rogers, who doesn’t know the game any more than he does and isn’t picking it up very well, starts talking.

“I found... uh... the blue guy? Whoever-“  
“That was me.” Bucky says angrily. Steve pats his shoulder while Loki barely chokes back a laugh.  
“Well, I found Bucky in... storage? The one south of the card swipe room?”  
“Alright,” Natasha starts, “where was everybody?” 

Alibis start flying out of people’s mouths at lightning speed. Loki tunes them out at first, thing to think of what he’s supposed to say as a lie, when the child speaks up.

“Loki and I were in medbay the whole time. He saw me scan. We can confirm eachother.”  
Heads start to turn to Loki. Smoothly, he confirms, and the vote is skipped. He smiles up at Peter as the people redisperse to continue tasks.

The game continues, and as it turns out, when Loki is invested, it’s the most fun game he’s ever played! He and Peter end up getting a double kill (with luck and the panicked reflexes of a Loki that didn’t know what he was supposed to do) and they got down to five players, voting out an angry Barton. As the votes are counted and he throws his phone on the couch angrily, Peter looks directly at Loki and says, out loud, where everyone can hear,

“Alright, follow me to reactor. They can’t fix it if they’re dead.”  
Loki looks at him,  
“Can’t they call a meeting?”  
“Not during an emergency, which I’m about to cause.”  
“Fantastic. Lead the way, then.”

Exasperated groans and shouts of “WHAT?!” sprout up around them. They quiet down slowly as the round starts, and Peter and Loki smirk at eachother. Their plan goes off without a hitch and they win easily. 

‘Imposters Win’

“Wooooot! We did it! That was awesome- especially since it was your first time as imposter! High five!”  
Peter raises his hand up. Loki sighs and accepts the high five with feigned annoyance.  
“Did that seriously just happen?”  
“Good game, you little gremlin!”  
“I feel like that’s the most terrifying team-up in existence.”  
Loki looks to his brother, who’s grinning widely. He pointedly rolls his eyes before turning back to Peter.

“How long are you staying here?”  
Peter’s smile widens,  
“Oh, I’m gonna be here every weekend now! Friday night and Saturday night! I get to keep coming to Friday Family Nights!!!”  
Loki can’t help his slight grin, just for a second.

Maybe these so-called Friday Family Nights won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
